


Sexual Guidance

by RosyPalms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Forest Sex, Happy Sex, Horny Teenagers, Large Cock, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Smut, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: On a mission, Glynda takes it upon herself to help Jaune and Pyrrha get together.





	Sexual Guidance

Team JNPR was out on a field mission with Professor Goodwitch. They had been sent to a forest to exterminate a pack of Beowolfs that harassed a nearby village. Their hunt had gone on for days, but once they located the Grimm, they made quick work of them. Thus they were left with an uneventful journey back through the forest, at least as far as monster slaying was concerned.

Glynda picked up on certain behaviors of her students. Ren and Nora used every chance they got to get away from the group, whether it was to collect fire wood, or to patrol the perimeter of their campsites. When they returned, their faces were usually flushed and a certain smell that Glynda was very familiar with clung to them.

She chose to reprimand them only halfheartedly. While carelessness in the wild could easily and quickly lead to death, she thought that the positive emotions Ren and Nora felt during their trysts did plenty to divert the attention of any Grimm that might’ve slipped by them.

Jaune and Pyrrha were a more interesting case though. Glynda had detected sparks flying between them ever since the dance, but neither seemed brave enough to make the next step. The unresolved sexual tension between them seemed far more worrisome than Ren and Nora’s fooling around, so Glynda decided to do something about it.

One evening, she took them along to patrol the area. She led them far from the camp so that their teammates wouldn’t hear them, even though they were probably sufficiently distracted by each other anyway.

They walked in silence, until the Professor saw her chance to get the ball rolling. “Mr. Arc, I understand that Ms. Nikos is very nice to look at, but could you please focus on your surroundings? You’ll be able to steal glances at her all you like back at the camp”, she said nonchalantly. Pyrrha immediately perked up and blushed when she noticed Jaune’s eyes resting on her. He stuttered an apology and looked away.

“Don’t feel too bad, Mr. Arc. It’s perfectly normal for a healthy young man to find it difficult not to stare at a beauty such as her. You do find Ms. Nikos beautiful, no?”, Glynda asked. “Y-yes”, Jaune said softly, but loud enough for Pyrrha to hear. Glynda smiled at his honesty. “Well, Ms. Nikos, judging by the smoldering looks you give him all the time, I take it that this pleases you?”, she asked, already knowing the answer. Pyrrha smiled shyly at Jaune and nodded, which cast a bright smile on his face.

The bashful teens stepped closer, held hands and were just about to share a kiss, when they realized that Glynda was still there. They quickly stepped apart. Their teacher giggled at the goofy show. “I take it neither of you are experienced with the opposite sex?”, she asked. Both teenagers nodded. “Well, then, before you two run off and do what I’m certain your teammates are doing right now, I’ll teach you how to deal with your… urges”, Glynda said. Jaune and Pyrrha both looked uncertain upon hearing that announcement.

Shortly after, Jaune was leaning against a tree, and Pyrrha was squatting in front of him. Both of them looked at each other with bright red faces. The Professor stood next to them. “Very well, let us begin by opening Mr. Arc’s pants. If you would, Ms. Nikos”, she said.

“Y-yes, Professor Goodwitch”, Pyrrha said softly. She opened the button and pulled down the zipper of Jaune’s jeans with shaking fingers. “Y-you want m-me to...”, Pyrrha asked the Professor as she was looking at the bulge in Jaune’s boxers. “Yes, pull out his cock, Ms. Nikos”.

Pyrrha grabbed Jaune’s shorts by the hem and pulled them down until his dick sprang free. Pyrrha inhaled sharply. Jaune’s smell was strange, but oddly pleasant. She swallowed audibly. “Mmh, very nice equipment you’ve got there, Mr. Arc. Ms. Nikos seems to like it, too”, Glynda said.

Jaune couldn’t speak. He felt Pyrrha’s breath on his glans, and the thought of her plush lips being mere inches away from his cock made him twitch. However, Glynda’s comment made him notice the way Pyrrha looked at his penis. Her emerald eyes were wide, looking at him with wonder and excitement. Her lips formed a little smile and her face was flushed. She was gorgeous, and incredibly sexy.

“C-can I touch it?”, Pyrrha asked. He wanted to say yes, but the words caught in his throat. He nodded instead, and Pyrrha smiled even more. She removed her gloves, and tentatively reached for Jaune’s throbbing shaft. Her fingers closed around it, and Pyrrha sighed at the feeling while Jaune whimpered softly. His cock felt hot, hard and thick in her hand, while her hand felt wonderfully soft around his cock. “Now try gently stroking it, Ms. Nikos. Don’t grasp it too firmly, and watch out for the tip. I trust you know that that’s the really sensitive part”, Glynda said. Pyrrha nodded, and started stroking. “I know this is very pleasant, but please contain yourself Mr. Arc. Spilling your seed too early would deprive Ms. Nikos of precious practice time”, the Professor whispered into Jaune’s ear. “I-I’ll try”, Jaune said softly, before sighing deeply.

Glynda watched Pyrrha give her first handjob, and noticed how her face slowly moved closer and closer to Jaune’s dick. He was leaking pre-cum, and struggling to contain his moans. He did a commendable job of holding back, and Glynda told him as much. Then she squatted down next to Pyrrha. “Ms. Nikos, let me show you something before you start fellating him”, she said. Only then did the redhead notice how close his cock had gotten to her mouth. She had been utterly mesmerized by the sight and the smell of it.

Glynda took his cock from Pyrrha and held it up. She pointed at Jaune’s frenulum. “See this part, Ms. Nikos? When you’ve taken the tip into your mouth, you should lick it thoroughly. This spot is particularly pleasant for men”, she explained, and started rubbing the little band of sensitive skin with her thumb, making Jaune groan in pleasure. “See? Take over again”, the teacher said, and left Pyrrha to it.

She took Jaune’s cock, and, rather than stroking it, put her tongue close to his balls and ran it all the way up to his glans. When she reached the spot Glynda had shown her, she focused on licking it for a moment. Jaune whimpered at the sudden stimulation. His cute noises and expression made Pyrrha happy and emboldened her. Finally, she let up, only to wrap her plush lips around his glans and slowly insert it into her mouth. “Mmmmh”, Pyrrha moaned. Her tongue traced his slit, tasting his pre-cum. It was delicious.

“Don’t forget to stroke his shaft, Ms. Nikos”, Glynda reminded the young woman. Jaune inhaled sharply when Pyrrha started doing it again. Even so, he was very quiet for someone who was getting his cock sucked for the very first time. The Professor watched Pyrrha go to town for a while. Jaune was fortunate to have such a beautiful and passionate girl doing it for him. Pyrrha seemed comfortable with her part, so Glynda decided to give Jaune some pointers.

“Mr. Arc, just because Ms. Nikos is pleasuring you right now doesn’t mean you can’t make her feel good, you know?”, she said. He looked at her quizzically. He couldn’t speak, but he was eager to learn if it meant pleasing Pyrrha. “It is important to let your lover know how good she’s making you feel. No only will it make her happy to hear it, it’ll probably motivate her to do an even better job”, she whispered into his ear.

Jaune swallowed a lump in his throat. “P-pyrrh-ha! Ah! It’s s-so go-oh! Good...”, he managed to stammer between sighs and groans. “Yes, moan for her”, Glynda whispered to him, and he gladly obeyed. The praise and sweet noises the blonde boy made turned Pyrrha on like crazy. She started bobbing her head more and sucked harder. The Professor watched the redhead happily suck Jaune’s cock ever more intensely.

“Mr. Arc, if you want to really drive her crazy, place your hand on her head and pull ever so slightly. Show her that you want to to be inside her”, Glynda told him. A shaky hand reached for the base of Pyrrha’s ponytail and grabbed it, pulling gently. “Mmmmh!”, she squealed. She had managed to take about half of Jaune’s cock at that point, and she seemed eager to swallow even more.

The Professor thought they did splendidly. She squatted down next to Pyrrha again. Jaune was getting close, and Pyrrha seemed eager for her first mouthful of cum. “Ms. Nikos, if you want him to cum faster, try fondling his testicles, but be gentle. They are sensitive”. She murmured into the teen’s ear. Pyrrha reached for Jaune’s balls without a second thought.

It was too much to bear anymore. Jaune gripped Pyrrha’s hair firmly and held her in place as he filled her mouth with semen. The redhead just kept licking his glans, savoring the tangy flavor of it. “Don’t swallow yet, Ms. Nikos. Let him fill your mouth. Once the ejaculation stops, make sure to give it one last suck to get the remaining semen out of him”, the Professor said. Pyrrha did just that, and then gently pulled back, with her mouth full of thick cum. “Now, show him”. Pyrrha opened her mouth. It was almost completely full with sticky white stuff. Her tongue churned it a little before she closed her mouth and swallow it all. Then she showed off her empty mouth, and smiled at Jaune lewdly.

“That was amazing, Pyrrha”, Jaune said breathlessly. “Oh my! Mr. Arc, not only hung, but also sturdy. How good for you, Ms. Nikos”, Glynda said when she noticed Jaune’s unwavering erection. Both teens looked at the penis, and then at each other. “M-maybe we can move on t-to...”, Pyrrha started. “...blowing him some more? Certainly”, the Professor interrupted. The redhead was about to pretest, but her teacher wouldn’t hear it. “I’m fairly certain that you are not taking the pill right now, and that Mr. Arc didn’t bother to bring any condoms along, correct?”, she asked. The couple nodded. “I thought so. Once we’re back at Beacon, you’ll be able to pick whichever means of contraception you see fit and fuck like the horny teenagers you are. If Mr. Arc regularly requires several rounds, I’d strongly suggest the pill. Condoms are fairly pricey, especially if you use two or three each night. Until then, I hope this lesson will serve to alleviate your frustrations. Take your time, I’ll continue patrolling”, Glynda said, and left. A few of Jaune’s moans reached her before she was out of earshot. They made her smile.

Glynda found the camp abandoned upon her return. She was certain that Ren and Nora were fine, but she went to check just in case. She followed their tracks for about three minutes until she found them. Nora was on her hands and knees. Her skirt had been flipped up and her panties dangled from one thigh while Ren slammed his hips into her from behind. “Oh-oh-oh, R-ren! I’m cumming again!”, Nora moaned. Her quiet lover grabbed her round ass firmly and fucked her even faster, which seemed to be just what she needed. She squealed as she came. Her hands clawed at the ground, tearing chunks of grass and leaves out of it. Ren had stopped thrusting for the moment and watched Nora’s butt quake.

“Where do you want it, Nora?”, Ren asked after he started thrusting again. “Wherever you like, Ren”, Nora sighed happily. Glynda watched how Ren buried himself balls deep in Nora’s pussy to cum. Those two didn’t need her guidance, so she left again. All the unbridled teenage lust she had witnessed that night had left her feeling horny. She decided to rub one out back at the camp before the kids came back.

The mood was good the next morning, even though no one had gotten enough sleep. The Professor approached Pyrrha during the course of the day. “You and Mr. Arc came back very late. How often did it take him to calm down, if I may ask”, she asked the redhead. Pyrrha blushed a little and looked around. No one else was listening. “It took seven times total, Professor”. Glynda was impressed, and a little envious. “I assume you look forward to doing it again soon”, she said. Pyrrha bit her lower lip. She couldn’t suppress a lewd smirk. “Yes, and judging by Jaune’s enthusiasm, I think I’ll get to do it nightly”, she said, looking over at the blonde boy longingly. “Thank you for the lesson, Prefoessor Goodwitch”, she said sincerely. “It’s quite alright, Ms.Nikos. I suggest we hurry up a little. The sooner we make it back to the academy, the sooner you’ll get to go all the way with your boyfriend”, Glynda said with a wink. “Boy..?”, Pyrrha mouthed. A smile crept upon her face. “I suppose he is, isn’t he?”, she asked the mature woman. “Well, I suggest you talk to him about that sooner rather than later, lest someone else butts into your budding relationship”, Glynda said. Pyrrha nodded, determined to make Jaune hers alone.


End file.
